


I Am, But I'm Not// Star Trek Reboot

by awkward_reaper13



Category: Star Trek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 00:43:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14008416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_reaper13/pseuds/awkward_reaper13
Summary: Gabriella Marshall is special. She was born on Earth, yet her parents were from a place unknown. Abandoned as an infant, she grew up with powers, healing being one of them and many more. She is a genius. She can create a solution to a problem before it becomes problematic. She also is the only person in the Star Fleet Academy to solve the Kobyashi Maru, without cheating. And that was the first time it was programmed by Spock.Upon being accepted into Star Fleet, she puts more pressure on herself to do better, even though it may  not be needed.





	1. Prologue & Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Gabriella's powers consist of the following:  
> * Healing powers- she can heal rapidly, herself and others, but there is a catch to all of this.  
> *Strength- she can lift, push, pull ect. about 40x or more of that of her own weight- when she wants to that is.  
> *Intelligence- one might think she was a Vulcan.  
> *Minor thought and feeling reader- can read peoples thoughts and emotions, but mainly emotions  
> *Can control other people/things/beings/objects if needed but rarely uses it and half the time it's forgotten.  
> *To go with strength and control, she can prevent things from falling/push/move it elsewhere without even touching it, kind of like Scarlet Witch from Marvel. 
> 
> But to go with these awesome powers, there is a catch, Emerald weakens or suspends her powers for a certain amount of time, depending on what happened and how she came into contact with it. But another plus is, she can't be killed nor can she kill herself. Old age will eventually kill her and if she can't get healed or proper medical attention to a critical wound caused by emerald, she can die that way, but other than that she can't be killed.

**Gabriella's POV**

 

After I beat Professor Spock's test, the Kobyashi Maru, Christopher Pike had promoted me to a higher authority rank than that of a Star Fleet Captain for when the time came, I wasn't to use that kind of power just yet. Christopher didn't have a reason for me to be aboard a Star Fleet ship in operation just yet and I was fine with that. I liked my position at the Star Fleet Academy as a higher up just fine. 

I didn't have as much authority as the people Pike worked with that run Star Fleet, but if and when I was on a ship, I could override the Captain's orders at anytime, only because of my unique set of skills and powers. You see, I wasn't like most humans. Although I was born on Earth, my parents were from someplace far away and when Star Fleet visited their planet, which remains unknown because it was destroyed by a nebula a long time ago, my mother came back with the Star Fleet ship and birthed me mid warp in the sick bay. And thus, my story began. My father was also on that ship, but while I was being cleaned up as a new born infant, he distracted the doctors and nurses, grabbed my mother and both of them ran away in an escape pod, flying back to the planet before the Nebula destroyed it. Was I devastated at the news when my fostering parents told me? Hell yes I was. Do I care now? Not so much. Will I ever meet someone else like me? Probably not. Was I ok with that? Hell yes. 

Growing up on Earth wasn't such a bad thing. I mean, the classical music? Totally awesome. Star Fleet? Wicked! Getting to see first hand what Star Fleet was all about only because my fostering parents worked there was a dream come true. I was always fascinated with space. Something about the  vast emptiness that we an warp through to find new worlds was something a person 200 years ago would shake their head at and deny it. 

But the Academy? Pfft! That was easy! All I had to do was memorize ever book and every lecture and class I went to or read and I was good to go to pass the tests. But then Pike had a different job for me after I had passed and started working as an instructional helper. I went to every class at least once a month and made sure the students weren't cheating and were following through with the rules they agreed to. Every student has to ensure they continue to show they deserve to be in this school. If they aren't taking it seriously, they get booted. And my job was to follow up on that. I didn't get rid of too many kids in the three years I had worked in this position, but once a student by the name of James T. Kirk wanted to take the Kobyashi Maru for a third time, I didn't need Pike to tell me about it. 

 

~End of Prologue~

 

 

 

 

 

 ~Chapter 1~

**Gabriella's POV**

 

I sat in a chair behind a two way mirror that overlooked the room where the Kobyashi Maru test is held. Professor Spock and Pike stood behind me. I slouched in my chair, watching Kirk very closely as he took his spot in the captains chair of the test room. I ignored what he said before the test began and watched for any sudden movements that might activate something.....just something. 

I watched as his friend Leonard McCoy or as Kirk likes to call him, Bones, give yet another disapproving glare at Kirk before the test began. Kirk took the test as a joke, saying it was ok that the enemy war birds were surrounding them. Lieutenant Uhura was also not pleased with Kirk's decisions. It wasn't even a five minutes into the test  before all lights in both the test room and the supervision room dimmed, seized and came back on. I ignored it an watched as Kirk became more professional. He told them to fire at the warbirds. McCoy exclaimed that their shields were still up, Kirk wasn't having it. McCoy checked again and to his dismay, the enemy shields were no longer up and running. 

"Gabriella. Report." Pike demanded from behind me. I stood up and marched over to a computer behind us and started analyzing the Kobyashi Maru programming before something sparked my attention. 

"Sir, he installed a subroutine into the mainframe of the test. That's what that power surge was, that was the subroutine activating, sir." I explained, turning to look at the two as I pointed to a spot in the programming that wasn't there before. 

"Call the court together." Pike told me, before turning his gaze to Spock. 

"Yes sir." I left before anyone could say  another word and went to go round up the court. This should be fun. 

 

**-Time Skip-**

 

As the court began, I took my place long ago in the shadows of a tall pillar, hiding me from the crowd and Kirk once he stood at the podium. The judge called the court into action and Kirk was called to the front. His defiance was almost matched to mine, he was stubborn, didn't believe he did anything too wrong but what can you expect from a world class playboy that sleeps with his fellow classmates instead of studying. I watched intently as he demanded to meet his accuser. Spock rose and stood in the podium next to Kirk's and when the judge looked at me, I shook my head and leaned into the pillar a bit more with my arms crossed. Before long, it had become an arguing match between the two, Spock would make a statement, Kirk would be stubborn and defy it or ask too be enlightened. I eventually had had enough of this bullshit, so I backed away from the pillar before taking a backdoor to leave the room, leading me to the outside. I crossed the lawns of the Star Fleet Campus, basking in the warm sunlight of the day and smiling at all the happy students. 

"Gabbi! Wait!" Someone called from behind me. I stopped and turned to see my best friend, Luna. She was from a different planet, her race almost extinct, unlike mine. Her skin was blue, but the shade of blue depended on the time of day and her mood. Right now it was a light baby blue, which meant she was happy which is always good. 

"Hey, Luna. What's up?" I greeted her as she stopped at my side and we continued walking across campus. She was only a first year or a freshman if you want to call it that. She  wasn't classified to even be on a Star Fleet ship just yet, but she will be in a couple years. 

"I saw you leaving the court room. Just wanted  to know what exactly was going on." she answered with a smirk. 

"Ah, yes. Classic Luna. Always wanting to know the latest gossip," I stated jokingly. "Cadet Kirk took the Kobyashi Maru for a third time and installed a subroutine to cheat the test. Spock and Pike took it to court or whatever. " I finished before alarms started going off and a voice came over a campus wide sound system. 

"All valid personnel please go to bay 1 for establishment. Red alert incoming from Vulcan." My eyes widened as Luna looked in fear. 

"What does that mean?" she asked, holding her books closer to her chest. 

"It means I gotta go. I'll talk to you later. " I told her before sprinting towards to bay 1.

"Be careful!" I heard her call to me before I ran into my dorm building first. I needed my jacket. Usually, I wear all black. I don't wear that uniform everyone else wears but I still have a Star Fleet insignia. My normal outfit is black jeans with black  leather holsters for phasers, a black tank top underneath a black long sleeve shirt that has a zipper in the front that goes up to my neck sort of, and then my black jacket that goes over top. Right now, as I ran up the stairs, I only  had my tank top  on. My black boots hit the floor with such power that I almost ran past my room. 

I threw the door open and threw on my  long sleeve before grabbing my jacket. I ran through the building, the sound of my scythe like blades in the back of my jacket hitting each  other was soon muffled as I threw the jacket over my shoulders. The jacket had a zipper that went up my torso along with buttons in front of that and it had this coat tails like  thing on  the back except instead of two separate strands it's one and it goes down to just above my knees. The bottom of my jacket swayed wildly as I  ran back outside and towards bay 1. I used my gift to increase my speed and by the  time I got there, the shuttles were just loading up. I  checked to see if all my weapons were still  in place, and they were. I had my scythe like blades in holsters on my back, two  blades on either side of my ribs, and two blades in my boots. 

I found Pike as he was boarding a shuttle that we would fly up to the USS Enterprise. 

"I was almost doubting you'd make it. " He stated as I climbed the stairs to the entrance of the shuttle. 

"I wouldn't miss this for the world." I  said as we entered the shuttle. We took our seats as pilot and co-pilot. People boarded the  shuttle and took their seats before a person that worked in bay 1 told us we were ready to go before pulling the stairs away. I pushed a button that would shut the door  and when  it shut, I pushed another button to lock it. 

Pike  took  most  of the flying controls since that's what he's good at while I checked our route to the Enterprise. We were the first shuttle to leave which gave us a huge head start. Once we were flying away from the planet, I didn't bother checking controls or anything, I just stared out the window into space. I  had never actually  been on a Star Fleet ship so when we approached  it, I was in awe. Pike just laughed at me as my facial expression was that of a little kid on Christmas. 

This was gonna be fun.

 

~End of Chapter 1~

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriella's scythe blades are more like the farming style of scythes. They have leather handles, silver blades that curl up and around and the end of the blade is about 3 inches or so away from the handle, and they have Vulcan transcript on both sides of each blade that says "Live long and prosper" which Gabriella finds almost ironic since the blades are used as weapons to...well....kill.


	2. Mission: Save Vulcan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Gabriella's first time being in a Star Fleet ship, and with it being the Enterprise and the Captain is Christopher Pike, she's not exactly fond about using her higher ranking authority any time soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't make a Character profile for Gabbi, but I'm gonna make a short one right now. 
> 
> Age: 19  
> Eyes: emerald green (ironically enough) and are always lined with black eyeliner  
> Hair: really long, like it ends just above her bottom and it's slightly wavy, pure white, with green streaks here and there (notice a pattern yet?)  
> Height: 5'5'' ish  
> Personality: is usually calm and loving, but has a short temper and her temper has many stages which you will find out in this chapter I think, She also has two modes, kill mode and no kill mode. Kill mode is scary because she has a semi-permanent scowl the whole time and she is semi silent in kill mode.  
> Tid bits: it takes a lot to get her scared of something, but when she is scared, you'll know or you won't, there's no in between. Really pale skin.

**Gabriella's POV**

The trip to the Enterprise was short and sweet and when we got there, I was certain to get lost, so my first reaction was to go to the nearest computer and memorize floor plans of the entire ship so I had a mental map in my brain. Pike had taken off and someone told me he was most likely going to the bridge. I noticed more shuttles arriving, so I took this time to hid in the shadows, away from the crew. I knew instantly, they'd find me suspicious because  I didn't wear the normal uniforms. 

I found my way to a turbo lift and went  up to the bridge as well. I knew Pike would want me there, only because I  have higher authority than  he does in certain situations, but as soon as I entered the bridge, I was met with silence. Pike wasn't there yet. Two people wearing yellow shirts at the main console  turned to look at me and soon, everyone else followed suit. I  heard the doors shut behind me so there was no  going back. Instead, I just waved and stood beside the turbo lift doors, waiting for Pike's arrival. Everyone had turned back to what they were doing as I stood and  watched. 

Sooner or later, Pike entered the bridge, with Spock not far behind him, but  he  didn't come through the  turbo lift. I  ignored his greeting to the rest of the crew as we took off from the docking station along with the other four USS Ambassador category ships did. Going into warp sometimes creates turbulence to those around the outside  of the ship, so we started off normally until we were far enough away from the dock before going into warp.

"Chekov, put out a ship wide broadcast. " Pike ordered and one of the yellow shirts that was looking at me when I came into the bridge, nodded and started the broadcast. I ignored it for the first part, only remembering key information about the mission. Lightning storm just outside Vulcan. Save the Vulcans from the surface. Simple really, except  someone had to ruin the whole thing by being here, even though he was on academic suspension. **Enter** : James T. Kirk. 

"Sir, we're warping into a trap! You have to listen!" he argued, McCoy desperately trying to pull him back before he got himself in more trouble. 

"Captain, he is under the influence of a heavy vaccine, I take full responsibility." He cut in, pulling Kirk back by the arm as he continued to fight against it. I stepped out from the wall I was leaning on, prepared to intervene. 

"Jim, you're not even suppose to be here, get him out!" Pike ordered, but Kirk fought back. 

"Sir, Vulcan isn't being threatened by a lightning storm, it's being attacked by Romulans!" Everyone went quiet. Even McCoy and Spock. 

"Romulans?" Pike questioned as I used my powers to read through Kirk's mind. 

"He's right, captain. I decoded the message myself." Uhura spoke up as I read her mind too. 

"Both of them are correct. We are in fact warping right into one big clusterfuck of Romulan warbirds and the other four USS ships, including debris and other space rocks. They are not lying, sir." All attention was on me. I clasped my hands behind my back as I tried to hide my sweating palms. 

"And you know this...how?" Pike asked, turning fully to face me, his back now turned on Kirk. 

"I read both of their minds and memories, anything that might have to do with this situation. They told the truth." I stated before Spock spoke up. 

"And Lieutenant Uhura is unmatched in Xenolinguistics. It would be logical that she would be telling the truth." Of course he stood up for his student girlfriend. Pike took a minute to think before sitting back down in his captains chair. 

"Continue warp. But have the shields up and be ready for anything. " He ordered, Uhura and Spock went back to their posts, McCoy and Kirk stood off to the side of the platform where Pike sat and I stood, with my hands still clasped behind my back, behind and off to the side of Pike. 

"Arriving to Vulcan in 5........4.........3.........2........1...." Sulu was cut off as we stopped warping and just barely avoided hitting a giant rock floating around the atmosphere. I stumbled to the left a bit, but caught myself on Pike's chair, as the ship jolted to one side, avoiding debris of the broken and possibly dead USS ships that got here before us. The Romulan ship was in sight, but we got some sort of interference before a face popped up in front of us all which caused Pike to stand up. 

"My name is Christopher Pike, captain of the USS Enterprise, to whom am I speaking to?" he asked, standing tall and proud like any captain would.  I did the same behind him as to show no fear, even if I was scared. 

"Hi Christopher. I'm Nero. And as of now, you are under watch  of my men who have targets locked onto your position. You will board a shuttle, alone, and come aboard my ship for negotiation. That is all." This man, Nero, stated before his face disappeared from the screen. We all turned to Pike for instruction. 

"See? I tried to warn you." Kirk said softly. 

"What should we do, Captain." I asked, looking for any sign of an answer on Pike's face. 

"Sir, I am detecting a force of energy entering Vulcan's surface through what seems like a giant drill. " Chekov spoke up. 

"Gabriella, I want you to go down to engineering and find out what problems we have. That thing is clearly messing with our communications. I'm going into that ship." Pike ordered. I wanted to argue against his decision, but instead, I took the turbo lift down to engineering like I was told. 

 

**-TimeSkip-**

 

After checking in with engineering, I made my way back up, but was stopped when a suited up trio plus a nervous looking Pike showed up in the turbo lift. 

"What exactly is going on?" I questioned before Pike turned to the three, which consisted of Kirk, Sulu and Olsen, a cocky, flirtatious son of a bitch. 

"She's going with you as well." he said before dragging me off the turbo lift by my arm towards a different room where I'm guessing they were just at. 

"Get her suited up," he ordered one of the people in the room before turning to me. "Come to the shuttle docks after you're done. I have a new mission for you." and then he left with the other three. I was dragged to a room and my jacket  was taken off. I complied  with the actions, as I was suited up into a black suit similar to that of Kirk, Sulu and Olsen- except  for the fact that theirs had color to them and mine was all black. 

After suiting up, I raced to the shuttle bridge, helmet in hand. Pike was just starting to take off. I raced to the hovering shuttle as the cargo door opened.  I tossed my  helmet into the  shuttle before running and jumping. The impact landed me  on my knees, but I stood up quickly as the door shut behind me. Pike flew the shuttle out of  the Enterprise as Sulu helped me get my parachute ready. Once I was clipped in, I sat next to Kirk on a bench and put  my  helmet on. Oxygen began flowing through the suit and the  helmet within seconds. 

"What's the objective of this  mission?" I asked Kirk, but before he could answer, Olsen spoke up on Kirk's left side. 

"Destroy  a Romulan shit storm, that's what." Olsen exclaimed. "Hey! Once this  is  over, you and me should  run away somewhere, alright, darlin'." he continued. I scooched closer to Kirk for a second, placing a hand on his  shoulder. 

"Excuse me for a  second." I said before lifting my  leg and kicking Olsen right  in the face, sending him flying to the  left of us. Kirk  only chuckled and shook his head. 

"Remind me never to flirt with  you." He said jokingly as I moved back  to my original spot on the  bench. 

"Drop in 90 seconds!" Pike called back to us. We all stood  up and stepped to these little horizontal handles on the  other side  of  the  shuttle. Olsen was quiet now and it was music to my  ears. 

"30 seconds!" Pike called as the gravity  shifted  and we were tossed to the ceiling of the  shuttle, still  holding onto the handles before we dropped. The feeling wasn't nice since we weren't through the atmosphere yet. The pressure of  the atmosphere seemed almost impossible to get through, even with  the  suit, but  the  suits were designed for atmospheric drop like what we are doing now. 

One through the atmosphere, Kirk and Sulu started counting down the distance between us and the drill. I listened to Kirk and Sulu and pulled my chute went they did, but Olsen kept going. 

"Olsen! Pull your chute!" Kirk yelled at him as the three of us smoothly glided down, Sulu was a little farther above us. 

 _'This idiot is going to get us all killed.'_ I thought to myself. And before we knew it, Olsen pulled his chute, hit the drill hard and was sucked into the  energy blaze below, taking the charges with him. 

"Shit!" I cursed before landing  on the drill. I pulled my  chute in as soon as my feet touched down so I didn't suffer the same fate as Olsen and ripped my helmet off. Kirk landed right beside me seconds later, only for us to get charged by Romulans. I dodged the shots they fired off and attacked one, holding his gun in the air so he didn't shoot me, only for him to shoot Sulu's chute. I kicked the Romulan in the gut and ripped his gun  out of his hand before throwing it away. I used my power to throw him off the side of the drill without touching him, green light following him down as he entered the  energy drill going into Vulcan's crust, probably close to the  core by now. 

Sulu landed hard on the drill and his chute was pulled under it. I raced over, leaving Kirk to fight off the last Romulan. Sulu was holding onto the  edge of the drill with everything he could. I pressed a button on his backpack that let go of the parachute compartment all together, leaving him without a chute, but with his life, for  now. I pulled him up as Kirk threw the last Romulan over the  edge. Sulu took his helmet off as he could his breathe. 

"Olsen had the  charges!" He told us, yelling so we could here him. 

"We know!" I answered. 

"What do we do?" Sulu asked as Kirk stood up to think. His eyes landed on the guns we tossed away from the Romulans. 

"This." He said before grabbing one and shooting at the power source of the drill. I followed suit until the power surge stopped and a hole was left in Vulcan's crust. Before we knew it, the drill had begun to detach. Sulu was without a chute and we couldn't get beamed off quick enough  before we started falling. More of the drill fell off and knocked Sulu off his balance, sending him over the edge of the drill. Kirk reacted first, jumping after him. I followed suit  in case they needed an extra chute. 

Kirk grabbed Sulu and pulled his chute, but the extra weight caused it  to  break off. I shifted mid-air and dove down towards them, grabbing onto Sulu who clutched Kirk like he was his life source. I pulled my chute and used my power to give it more strength. I worked for a bit, but even with my power, the  chute broke away and we went back to full speed falling, the drill falling behind us. 

"Beam us up!" Kirk yelled into the  comm, that was now working due to us destroying the drill. A piece of the drill broke off of  it  and flew down, catching more speed than us and knocked me away from Kirk and Sulu.

"She's out of position, i don't know if I can get  her." Chekov said through the comm before Kirk and Sulu were  beamed out of the free-fall. "Wait, no, I got her. Beaming back now." he said as I fell closer to the ground. Beam lights begun to surround me and I  was beamed back onto the ship centimeters before I hit the ground. 

I landed on the ground with a thud, Kirk  and Sulu right beside me. Kirk was holding his hand and Sulu had just begun to get  up. 

"Clear the bridge. I'm going down to the surface." Spock said as Kirk and Sulu left the bridge. 

"What?! Spock, you can't do  that. You won't make it." Kirk argued. I couldn't even get  off the bridge before being beamed back off the ship with Spock. He looked around as our surroundings, the planet already starting to fall apart. I didn't see them  do it, but the Romulans probably shot  something into the center of the planet. 

"We won't make it to where you  want to go in time, Spock. " I told him, ripping the suit off to reveal my  black jeans and black tank top. 

"Yes, we will. Let's go." he said as he started walking towards some distant  buildings. 

"No, Spock, listen to me. We won't make it  to them in time on foot. Trust me." I said, bringing him back over to me. 

"What do you mean?" He questioned. I reached my  hand out and placed it on his forehead before using my power to teleport us to where ever the council was. We landed in a collapsing room with the council standing in the center in a circle formation, probably praying or something. Spock ran over and I ran after him. 

"We have to go." He said, grabbing a woman's hand, probably his mothers. I lead the group back to the outside where Chekov would be able to beam  us all up. I looked over my  shoulder at  the wrong times because when I did, every time a watched a council member get crushed by falling  structure or fall down a hole. 

Once outside, Spock called back to the bridge to beam us  up. His mother stood close to the edge of the cliff we were on as we slowly started to get beamed back. She turned to look at Spock as the  ground shook. She  had a sad look on her face as the  ground under her collapsed. I jumped to grab her before she fell. I felt our hands brush together before she kept falling and we beamed back to the bridge. Spock stood there with  his hand outreached and I landed, once more, on my stomach, my hand also out from when I tried to grab her. Everyone was silent. 

"No...." I breathed as I let my  head fall onto the floor. I pulled  my arm back so it wrapped around my head as a silent tear fell. I had failed not only the captain, but myself. The council was escorted by nurses to the  med bay as I felt a  hand on my shoulder. 

"Are you ok? Are you  hurt?" I looked up to see Dr. McCoy knelt down beside me. 

"No, I'm fine." I said, pushing myself up off the floor. McCoy had a little scanner in his hand and looked for any injuries on me but I gently  pushed him away and left the bridge. I couldn't be around people right now. I had never failed anybody before, so this was all a new feeling for me. 

"Gabriella! Wait!" McCoy called from behind me, but I just walked through the halls even faster before I reached an empty room. I typed in my access code and the door opened and closed behind me. The room was dark, a lonely table and a couple chairs sat in the corner with boxes, tubs and crates lining the walls, ultimately filling the small room. 

I took a seat in one of the chairs as I heard McCoy, Kirk and Sulu outside searching for me. I sat  silently and prayed they wouldn't check  this room. I had no idea what  this room was even  used for, but for now, it was my hiding spot. Spock lost his mother, anyone would goes through this would have feelings of heavy emotions. If I was to do my job, I would need a clear mind for if and when I need to remove Spock from his command as Captain when  the times comes, if  it even does. Vulcans don't show emotions too easily, but Spock is half human which makes me worry. I never really got professional lines I'm suppose to say when disregarding someone from position and inducting a new captain. 

My head rose from my hands as I heard the three once more outside the door. Kirk and Sulu left quickly but McCoy remained, as if he could sense I was nearby. I didn't want to use my gift t steer him away. Many people with high Intelligence -much like Dr. McCoy- can detect whether or not I am trying to manipulate them. To get him to leave would risk him finding me. 

I stayed silent, hoping he would leave, but he didn't. Through the silhouette through the door, it seemed as if he was arguing with himself. I watched intently until he finally left. I let out a breath and stood up. I guess distracting myself with other things helps when dealing with what happened in the bridge. 

I made myself more presentable, considered I was just cooling down since coming back from Vulcan. I was warmer than I would prefer there so I was sweating profusely while there, especially since I used my gift to teleport us. 

I left the room and started making my way toward deck. I passed a worker who held my jacket. I smiled and they handed to me as I kept walking. The doors to the deck opened as I swung the material around over my shoulders to put it on. A few heads turned to my attention, but others were stuck on Spock and Kirk. Kirk was making a scene while Spock had remained calm until security guards tried to pull Kirk away. But, being who he is, Kirk fought back and tried to run at someone, but Spock stopped him by putting him to sleep with that weird Vulcan magic trick they use. 

"Get him off my ship." Spock demanded, his back turned to me, my existence unknown by him, Uhura, McCoy and Sulu. The security guards picked up Kirk and dragged him out of the deck. Spock turned to me, his expression almost surprised, but close to non existent. But as soon as he saw me, the others did to. 

"Captain Pike has been compromised. Kirk, he-" Spock started. 

"That's not what I'm concerned about." I snarled before turning and walking back out the  door behind me. I ran after the security guards until they reached one of the docking stations. I was told I could be in there, but I fought against them to see them load Kirk into a pod with winter essentials before sending him off the ship. I stopped fighting and was pushed out of the station. I ran to the nearest computer to try and find where we were. And the answer was simple:

The Middle of Fucking No where.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

~End of Chapter 2~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
